


Tied Up

by megan_ilinx



Series: The Astronomy of Us [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megan_ilinx/pseuds/megan_ilinx
Summary: mer,what can i say? you kept to your promise and honestly,now i'm all tied up in the fantasy of her.please, let her be good to me, mer.love,mark.||||   ||||    ||||in which love prevails and promises are kept.a continuation of startdust and galaxy.





	1. to begin with

mer,

 

you have no idea how amazing it is to see you smiling, and laughing. to see you living.

 

i'm so proud of you my little bean.

 

you've had a rough past when it comes to love and to see you doing exactly that without a fear anymore is admirable. i didn't think he'd be this good for you, but i'm glad he is.

in truth, you're both such a good balance. you even out, maybe that's why your relationship has always progressed so naturally.

it's meant to, like the sun is meant to rise each morning.

your love is a natural being, it does as it should.

anyways,

you're always telling me to get out of my head and tell you what i'm thinking, so i've resorted to a way i know you communicate best. word written down to be set final.

maybe finalizing these thoughts on paper will have me stop overthinking and second guessing.

 

but bear with me, little bean, i'm not used to this at all.

 

so for this first one, let me start off by telling you that you don't have be so overprotective when sierra is around. we still don't know her side of the story,

so it won't be fair to just assume, meredith.

 

i don't know, maybe this is the lingering feelings inside me speaking, but you gave jackson a chance, don't you think we should give her one too?

but i do appreciate seeing your concern for me, it's really cute to see your nose crinkle when she talks to me.

but mer, you don't see the frown on her face or the sadness in her eyes when you ignore her. everyone's concerned about you two.

i know you mer, i know how you like to hold grudges, but maybe you should talk to her. for me at least?

you have his heart, little bean, she doesn't stand a chance with him, okay?

 

but i know you, and i know that no matter what, there's always going to be that side thought of a possibility. but i'm telling you now,

there is no possibility.

 

she has no interest in him and you've taken all the place in his heart for there to be any room for any other girl. i can see it his smile, and the light it in his eyes.

you're it for him.

 

secondly, my little friend, you don't have to check on me day and night. i know you feel bad, for what i don't know, but i'm okay.

i'm a big boy, mer, i can handle myself.

 

and when i can't, i know how to reach you, so don't worry about me.

you're making wang jealous with the way you're always concerned about me and my whereabouts.

you should know better than anyone else that i know my way around.

being on my own sometimes is the best for me, okay? i'm not pushing you away, but i am telling to stop worrying yourself over me.

for the most part, i'm okay, little bean.

 

a bit emotionally screwed and mentally confused, but i'm alive, aren't i?

 

so go be lovey dovey with your boy, it's refreshing to see you two so joyful.


	2. her side of the story

mer,

 

you _pabo!_ when i told you to talk to her, i honestly didn't mean for you to start yelling at her.

you let your anger overtake you, mer. you've been bottling up too much again and it's too late now.

i thought i told you to talk to me, little bean. what are you hiding?

 

please, come to me and stop burying what's caused you to explode.

 

you know, wang is really worried now. he's never seen you like that before. and i'm not telling you this to scare you, i'm telling you so you can realize what exactly is happening.

i know you're not going to like this, but i spoke to her.

 

we were talking on our way out of your apartment, her going back to her place and me to somewhere i wasn't sure of yet.

at first, it was a normal, light hearted conversation. but then her face fell and she looked at the ground.

 

mer, i hate the way it instantly had an effect on me. the way her lips pulled down at the corners tugged on my heart strings. the way her sad aura caused me to want to reach out to her.

 

i'm lucky i have my restraints. so i instead asked her about it.

 

it took her awhile but then she told how it was about you and jackson. she asked me if we could sit in her car while she explained and if i was willing to listen.

of course i accepted and followed her to the corolla. we sat there side by side, and it was silent for a while. and in that short while, i willed myself not fall for her further.

 

**_meredith hates me._ **

 

her voice was broken, mer, and i'd be lying if i said it had no impact on me.

 

instead of doing all the things my heart was asking me to do, i turned my head calmly to her, my hands resting on my knees.

i asked her to explain before i said anything, i wanted her to come clean first before i added any damage unintentionally.

 

she told me how she was aware long ago that you had fallen for him, all the girls were. but honestly, who wasn't? with the way you so easily let him in.

she told me how guilty she felt the day jackson spoke to her about his feelings and at the time, she was just so flattered to have anyone interested in her, that she forced herself to forget about you.

she told me about the time she did spent with him and how it wasn't what she imagined and how many times he had mistaken her for you. how she could see how confused the poor boy was.

 

oh mer, how completely messy this situation is.

 

there are so many broken people and so little healers, and i have no idea how this is all going to go for the rest of us.

she broke down that day in her car, her head on her steering wheel, body shaking with tears.

i couldn't hold her, i couldn't. because i honestly didn't want to make anything more complicated for her.

it's such a mess, life that is.

here was a girl yearning for love, and there i was, a boy hopelessly in love with her but not prepared to accept it and convey it to her.

you know me mer, i don't do well with crying girls, i either end up crying with them or just hugging them. i couldn't do any of these things, but i offered to take her out for ice cream.

it always works on you, and seeing as we're such close friends, i couldn't see why it would be wrong to do the same with her.

she smiled at me through her tears, her hair sticking to her wet, blotchy cheeks.

 

**_i'd really like that._ **

 

so i smiled back at her, and something possessed me for a second there, because my hand lifted and wiped away her tears and fixed her hair.

her expression was so surprised but then warmth flooded it and i couldn't regret ever doing it.

 

little bean, please don't hate me for this. my emotions just seem to be running away with me right now.

 

i didn't mean for my heart to bleed like it did when she cried in her car.

but i hope this clears a few things up for you too and you can find the strength and humanity in you to forgive her and let this go.

i know you, little bean and i know you can relate to the way she felt then. but i can't judge you for feeling slightly betrayed.

 

not only by her, but by me too.

 

after all, we're all only human.


	3. resolution

mer,

 

thank you. thank you for being who you are.

 

you're really incredible.

 

you have no idea how grateful i am that you exist in a world as broken as ours. i know how much courage it must've taken to forgive her, but you did after a while, and i can tell you now that it was for the best.

i can see that you're still a bit hesitant with her, and trust me, that's completely understandable and i can't expect anything more than that.

she still hurt you, little bean and for that i'm truly sorry.

 

i can't believe that life is this weird, to have me be in love with a girl that played a role in your pain, someone i see as a little sister.

but i don't think i can do this anymore, mer.

 

sierra and i, it's not going to work.

 

we're just way too far from each other and there's no common ground. she can't seem to understand me, and it hurts that she can't.

maybe, it's for the best you know? i don't think i'm ready to give that part of myself to someone.

i'm so used to keeping to myself that i don't think any girl would be able to accommodate to it.

and can you only imagine how a relationship between sierra and i would be, if you and i are so close?

 

it just wouldn't end well.

 

so i'm going to ask you a favor, mer.

 

could you come over and just let me lose myself in your company?

and when you do, please tell wang that i'm sorry for stealing you away for the day.

i just truly need you before i lose the sanity i have left.

 

i'm sorry.


	4. expressions

mer,

 

it's honestly the funniest thing to see jackson so insecure and i know how much you secretly love it.

 

nevertheless, i'm thankful that he was understanding enough to let me have you for the day.

i think it was more out of shock, that i asked for any company, that he actually agreed.

he knows how hard it is for me to admit to need someone.

 

i think that's the nice thing of having two of my closest friends together, you both know me well enough to know that i'm not around to cause any trouble.

 

but you were right about one thing though. jinyoung really is such a great emotional pillar.

whenever i do need to let off and it's all too much, i go to him.

 

please don't feel bad, mer, it's mainly out of reflex. the boy has helped me in so many ways that it's pretty hard to not have him by my side.

besides, it's not like i always vent to him, he knows me well enough to know that he sometimes has to force the things out of me.

i really don't know what it is, but there's this barrier between my heart and my mouth. but he seems to know little loop holes i'm unaware of.

honestly, i'm quite an emotional person, but you already know that from our drunken nights together.

 

the thing is, there are so many emotions inside of me, that having to depict one and explain it is so difficult when it's linked and knotted with so many others.

 

each emotion for me is the product of thousands of reactions.

there's an endless cycle in my heart and the sad thing is,

i can't even remember when it started.

 

now, having said all this, i can't really think of anyone who would be able to keep up with me. not when i have my moments of craziness or when i really just don't feel like having anyone around me.

 

God knows how you and everyone else does it.

 

sometimes this has me thinking that something's not right with me. like i have a short somewhere in my body, that something hadn't developed as it should.

 

like there's a disorder to me.

i know you're going to yell at me for this, telling me there's nothing wrong with me, but hear me out okay?

is it normal to be this detached physically, but so emotionally bound?

do you see that there's obviously something missing there?'

 

i really don't know, little bean. all this writing has me tired and i don't see me to be getting anywhere with it.

maybe i just need to find a different expression.


	5. a friend

jackson,

 

your girl somehow got me into the habit of writing out the words i don't say.

it hasn't really been working all that well for me as it does for her, but don't tell her that, i don't need her worrying about me more than she already is.

i know how much you love that.

 

anyways, the purpose of this letter isn't to tease you but rather to have you at least know where i am.

do you remember a guy named jaebum? the emotionally cold and intimidating guy with all the piercings in his ears? yeah well, i'm off to visit him for a while.

 

i just really need some time out of this stuffy place and away from all the chaos invading my head.

i've been speaking to him a lot recently and he offered me a bit of a getaway from here. i'm taking it because i need to talk to someone who thinks a bit more logical where i think emotionally.

it's getting a bit too much at the moment, and i'm in need of a distraction.

 

please don't think that you guys aren't helping, you are, i just need some time away, okay?

now mer is going to be very worried about me when she can't fine me. i need you to be there for her and tell her that i'm safe and you know where i am.

 

read this carefully, wang, tell her you know where i am, not tell her where i am. 

 

  
as much as i need a break from me, so does she. and you.

 

you're a great boyfriend jackson, you treat her well, and i'm thankful for that.

the girl is like my little sister to me, okay? so don't hurt her, she's had far too much of that. she deserves happiness and i'm currently deterring that with having her worry about me.

as you can see, both us seem to like to run when things get a bit too sticky. maybe that's why we're so close. we understand when the other just needs to run and disappear for a while.

but you already knew this about me, not that it's much of a surprise to you.

 

so go enjoy this time with her, wang. you don't have me as a cockblock around for a while, so use this time wisely.

 

i'll be back though, so be _wise_ about this wang.


	6. conversation piece

mer,

 

you know how they say the best things are always the most unexpected incidents in life?

you know, i never believed in it.

 

but trust me, mer, life has a funny way of playing with you. actually i don't have to tell you that, i think you've come to realize this too.

while i was away, i had decided that i deserved to give my heart a break and let myself just enjoy something for once.

of course, jaebum was the perfect person for this.

he never spoke to me about anything heart related. he didn't allow me to ponder on anything but the moment we were in. i know that from what i'm describing, you won't particularly like him.

 

but trust me, little bean, he's honestly a good guy. people just jump to conclusions way too quickly when it comes to him.

 

anyways, he took me out one night to this pub a block away from his apartment. it was a quiet night out and because it was a weekday and most people had lives in the mornings, there weren't really many people out that night.

now you know me, i'm not someone for pubs or going out to bars. i'd much rather get drunk with someone and just have the night takes its toll on my brain.

but nevertheless, jaebum sat me down at a table and got us both beers. he handed me mine and sat down.

he told me this was my chance. my chance to drift off and just forget about planet earth and tomorrow.

so i accepted his offer, clinked my glass with his and took the first sip.

 

honestly, i did drift away that night, i had a conversation with someone without having other things linger in the back of my head.

i laughed that night, enjoyed the time i had with someone who wouldn't let me do anything but relax.

it was in the midst of laughing that i spotted her, mer.

 

she was sat at a table, constantly looking at the clock above the bathroom door with anxious eyes. her arms were crossed over her chest and her shoulders were so tense, it was visible.

 

she caught my attention by the way she fidgeted as she waited. waited for something, for someone.

believe it or not, something made me approach her that night.

 

be it the alcohol in my system,

my spontaneous change in mindset

or the fact that i was far from home.

whatever it was, i didn't regret it at all.

 

i walked up to her table and asked her if she was alright. she looked up at me, first agitated but then she sighed and smiled up at me.

 

**_i guess i will be._ **

 

meredith, her voice sounded like a finely tuned song, written to raise the hairs on your arms, send goosebumps down you back and knock the breath out of you.

 

little bean, i am not good with words, but her voice had me speaking Shakespearean in my head. 

i asked if she would mind me joining her, and she instantly shook her head, telling me that company would do her good.

and for once i felt like striking a conversation, sticking around and listening and participating.

meredith, she blew me away that night.

because when i walked back to jaebum, leaving her at the table, i felt the need to stick around longer, make sure she got home safe.

 

so i turned around, realizing to things.

one,

i never got her name.

two,

 

i wanted to see her again.


	7. Aubrey

mer,

 

her name is Aubrey.

 

she has these big bright eyes, short featherlike hair, the color of milky chocolate.

her hands are so small compared to mine. her cheeks are so chubby and she has two dimples on one cheek.

she has the habit of not being able to sit still. she needs to be doing something constantly, and it's truly amusing.

her laugh is so soft and childlike. and her smile, God mer, her smile is so shy but inviting.

 

at first glance, you'd think she's fragile and dainty, but trust me, she's far from it.

one thing i didn't expect for her to be, is aggressive. she wasn't scared to threaten me violently when i teased her.

and you know how i said she has small hands? well turns out that there's a lot of strength behind them with the punches she delivers.

she's such a strong figure mer, and i've known her for over a week now.

 

is it bad that i'm missing her company already even though i saw her five hours ago?

tell me, mer, is this what you meant when you told me that jackson grew on you like a second skin? that they become such a part of you, being without them feels uncomfortable.

i can't wait for you to meet her and see that smile and hear that voice. i can't wait to see your eyes light up as you get to know her.

mer, i know you don't know jaebum, but one thing you should know is when it comes to caution, he's on the same level as you. and somehow, Aubrey got through to him in a matter of two days.

 

she's just that infectious, little bean.

 

oh mer, i should be afraid of how quickly i'm letting her in, but

i can't seem to care.

the girl has me tied up in the thought of her, but i don't want to be set free.

she makes me feel normal. she brings me out of the world i hide in. she's shown me that the world around me is much less complicated than i build it up to be in my mind.

 

meredith, there's a new light shining in my eyes, and as i'm writing this, i'm realizing that you were right.

setting down words for finalization is like carrying a world on your shoulders and finally setting it down forever.

where you leave it, is where it stays.

 

God help me, mer, i'm starting to fall again.

so if you can, little bean, stop me before i get too deep.

but why even though i'm asking you this, i don't want you to?


	8. jaebum

mer,

 

you met jaebum yesterday, and honestly, it was pretty entertaining for all of us.

maybe it was because the moment jinyoung walked in, you were so excited and happy to see him, hugging him and all, but the minute jaebum walked in after him, you face dropped.

 

**who are you?**

 

gosh, your tone was so hostile and i couldn't help but laugh at the scowl on your face.

to be honest, just watching you two size each other up was entertaining enough.

jaebum wasn't fazed though, introducing himself respectfully, shaking your hand politely.

 

i could instantly see the guilt in your eyes, but still you narrowed them and returned his greeting with a short,

 

**meredith.**

 

and a stiff nod in acknowledgment. to be honest, jinyoung, jackson and i were all anticipating having you meet him.

we knew that no matter how tough you tried to act, you'd get to know him and start to like him as much as we did.

you're a softie, mer, you don't have to act all tough in front of us.

 

anyways, when we sat down in your living room, your kept up your stone like persona, but the more you spoke to him, the more it melted away.

you ended up talking more to him than the rest of us.

 

so much for being all tough, huh little bean?

 

but the real reason i had you meet him is so he could tell you more about Aubrey without my biased input.

and i guess he did because when you two went to the kitchen for some tea, you two were there for a while.

such a while, that i had to stop wang many times from intruding. honestly, the boy is way too possessive over you for his own good.

but when you returned, you offered me this smile that told me two things.

 

one, you had made a friend in jaebum.

two, you were warming up to the idea of Aubrey.

and trust me mer, your approval means the world to me. you know me so well, you know what's good for me, what i need, what will build me up instead of break me down further.

when you handed me my cup, you bent down, ran your hand through my hair and said,

**i can't wait to meet her.**

and mer, i can't wait either.

 

anyways, that night you offered your guest room to jaebum, besides having jackson glare at you, you told him to stay the night and return home the next morning.

you insisted that it was late and you wouldn't want anyone driving home. having that said, you had decided for me that jinyoung was to stay in my apartment.

honestly, i didn't mind. i love how you're so caring and kind.

you accepted jaebum as a friend that night, both on trusting my opinion and getting to know him.

 

and i can only imagine what it's going to be like to see you interact with the girl that has me falling for her bit by bit.


	9. falling

mer,

 

you met Aubrey five months ago. she had come over to surprise me, and coincidentally you were with me that day.

can you remember what a mess that was?

 

she opened the door with a bright smile, spotting us on my couch, you playing with my hair laughing, and me simply sitting there, letting you have your fun.

 

i was so surprised to see her that i spaced out for a second before i shot up, calling out her name. 

her smile instantly dropped when she looked back at you, stuttering and apologizing for interrupting before she tried to leave.

i was confused for a whole two seconds before i realized what was going on in her head.

 

i chased after her instantly and after having to try seven times to get her to listen to me, i finally cornered her.

i held her arms in my hands and told her who you were.

she blinked one, twice, before her cheeks went red.

 

mer, isn't she absolutely precious?

 

she was so embarrassed but had too much pride to admit it. i couldn't help but laugh at her, trying to cover herself up.

that was the day i accepted that i had fallen her. that there was no turning back now, not when she became part of my everyday.

i just grabbed her in a hug, holding her to my chest and savoring her warmth.

she smells like vanilla and cinnamon, and it's become one of my favorite scents.

 

i dragged her back to you, and the minute she introduced herself, you apologized.

mer, you felt so bad and it warmed my heart to see how much care for my happiness. you hadn't even met her properly yet, but you didn't want to sabotage anything between us.

you two quickly got into an easy conversation after having sorted out the awkward first meeting. 

and as we sat in my living room, you'd smile at me every time she turned her head the other way, conveying to me how much you enjoyed her. but i know you, mer.

 

you were waiting to have a full on conversation with her. one on one. you're all about being thorough.

 

so i quickly excused myself, making up something about having to see jackson. you told me he was at your place, and so i left you to it.

jackson and i went out to get something to eat, and he tried his very best to distract me from thinking about you two talking in my apartment.

and you know jackson, mer, he's a lot in every way possible, but even he couldn't shake me from my thoughts.

he gave up after 3 and a half hours, telling me that it was only going to bother me until i returned.

 

i ran back to the apartment then, only stopping when i got to our floor.

i walked slowly then, listening carefully for your two voices but it wasn't until i was at my door that i heard you two talking softly.

even though i wanted you to get the chance to get to know her well enough mer, i wanted my time with her too.

walking in, i spotted you two on the floor at the coffee table, facing each other in a comfortable conversation.

you both smiled at me when i walked in. you then got up and excused yourself, saying something about having to make dinner.

 

on your way out, you patted me on the chest with a smile and a discrete nod.

i couldn't fight the smile off of my face that night, even more with Aubrey falling asleep on my lap.


	10. want to love

mer,

 

you kept your promise.

 

you did as you said you would and honestly, i can't be more thankful for you.

it doesn't matter that you didn't find her, i like it better that i did.

 

but let me tell you mer, if it wasn't for you, i wouldn't have her in my life like i do now.

she had stayed with me for a weekend and in that time, she had somehow arranged for us to go out to some restaurant with you and wang.

bless your soul, mer, even being against double dates as you are, you sat through it for me.

 

anyways, we were having a great time, laughing and talking amongst ourselves. the restaurant wasn't fancy as you and jackson were dreading it was going to be.

the night before i had told you that i wanted to confess to her and having heard hours later that there was a potential date, no matter if it was a double date, you had made up your mind and told me that it was now or never.

i was so uncertain, little bean. you know that speaking out about my feelings is fairly tricky for me. it takes a lot for me, including a long time.

but with her, i just couldn't wait. it was burning in my chest the longer i kept it to myself.

 

my feelings were now forcing me to break the barrier between it and my mouth. it in itself was beginning to break up what it had form.

how incredibly weird is that?

 

but back to the point. the entire time at the table, you were kicking me, constantly reminding me that i had to do it. but i really can't blame you for this since i had put you up to the task.

i knew that if i didn't have you there, pestering me, i'd never do it. i'd give in to my fears and just give it all up.

but you wouldn't let me.

 

so after leaving the restaurant the four of us were walking down the dark street to our apartment building. that's when you nudged me discretely and took jackson's hand.

you told us that the two of were going take a walk through the park. and he smiled down at you. it seems this wasn't just to leave us alone, but something you guys did regularly.

so Aubrey and i watcher you two disappear in the dark, two figures holding each other so tight, you seemed to be one. not that you aren't.

Aubrey had this smile on her face looking at you guys when i glanced at her. my hands were in my pockets and i had nerves wracking every cell in my body.

i asked her what she was smiling so brightly about, softly nudging her with my elbow, getting closer to her.

 

she shook her head at first, saying it was silly, but i urged her.

nothing she ever said sounded silly to me.

**_their love is just really admirable, you know? it makes y_ ** **_ou want to love._ **

 

her words had my heart in a frenzy and my mind was telling me i couldn't do it.

mer, my mouth was dry and i constantly had to lick them.

 

our walk was silent for the most part because every time i grew the courage to finally tell her, i would look at her and she would smile and my words would disappear.

she was making it so hard for me,

with her smile

soft brown eyes

and coy expression.

 

finally i stopped in the middle of the street, grabbing her arm when she didn't notice i had stopped.

 

**Aubrey wait.**

 

she looked at me, a bright smile and hands folded in front of her.

i swallowed loudly, looked around and shoved my hands back in my pockets.

the words were there but they struggled to form on my tongue and it was beginning to frustrate me.

but just as i began to speak, she put her hand against my chest and blurted out,

 

**_mark, i'm in love with you._ **

 

mer, her eyes were so wide, shocked by her own words, and anxiously waiting for me to say something back.

but, gosh i was in such shock. there was the girl of my heart's desire interrupting me from telling her that she had my heart, to tell me that she was exactly on the same page as i was.

have you ever heard of something so crazy?

 

her eyes began to shift between mine, anxious and impatient,

 

**_well?_ **

 

that's when i laughed and grabbed her face in between my hands. i finally kissed those lips that always spoke so softly.

we stayed like this for some time, just soaking in the moment that eased my nerves and her anxiety. our bodies found peace in the warmth of each other's lips.

 

**if you only waited a second longer, Aubrey, i would've told you the exact same thing.**

 

i whispered to her with a smile permanently on my face.

she rolled her beautiful eyes at me, saying sweetly,

 

**_well, you were taking too long._ **


	11. because of you

sierra,

 

to be honest, i'm so thankful for you.

 

you might not have known sierra, but i was hopelessly in love with you for two years too many.

meredith always blabbed at me for it, telling me to do something about it. you know how she is. she never really takes her own advice.

but the truth is, i did do something about it.

 

after all the drama between you, her and jackson, i actually began to discover that i didn't know you and i was in love with the thought of you.

when i finally had the chance to talk to you, i noticed that we just wouldn't work.

you were looking for something i couldn't give you and you couldn't give me what i wanted. much less, there was just too much between us and you would never be able to understand me.

 

sierra i'm sorry that you haven't found him yet. but you will and that's something you can trust me on.

where you are now, i've been there and in much more complex ways.  
  


i didn't believe it when someone very close to me told me that i would find her.

but as i'm writing this to you now, she's here, asleep on my couch, and my gosh is she more than i deserve.

but the reason behind this silly letter is simply to thank you, sierra.

had i not fallen for the thought of you and forced myself to get over you, i wouldn't have found you.

it was in the process of healing from you that i found her.

 

i'm sorry that i had to use you in this way, but truly i didn't plan it out like this.

the world works in the craziest of ways and i can't do much about it. i can only let happen what must.

i hope you can understand.

 

and in conclusion, sierra, i thought it was only fair that i finally came clean to you and thanked you.

because if it wasn't for you, i wouldn't be spilling with love like i am now.

sierra, he's out there.

 

don't look for him,

because they always seem to find you instead.

i have two witnesses to this, if you don't believe me.

if you ever need someone to talk to, i'm willing to listen.

just remember, love isn't easy,

 

but it's worth it.

 

take care of yourself,   
mark.


End file.
